


A Dark Past For a Darker Future

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha Jim Moriarty, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beta Anthea, Beta Molly, Beta Mrs. Hudson, Beta Mycroft, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Come Inflation, Confusion, Dark John Watson, Depression, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Gags, Hurt Sherlock, John is very abusive, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memories, Mind Games, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Sherlock, PTSD John, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seriously Dark, Sexual Abuse, Sherlock Needs A Hug, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M, Top John, Torture, Very Dark John Watson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: John was shot during the war, but what never came out was all the pain and torment the Alpha went through when the enemy had captured him. Now years later he has an Omega, but his dark past comes forward and he shows no kindness towards Sherlock. Yet when he goes to the pub and leaves Sherlock to his punishment, he finds out that he should have been watching his Omega more closely. Another Alpha has come to claim Sherlock and John must figure out if he want's to his save his young Omega or share him. All of the torment and abuse John suffered from being captured in the war comes back and he must figure out if he wants to hold onto that darkness or work to get better so he can be the Alpha that Sherlock deserves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be dark, and I mean DARK. John is a very abusive ahole to Sherlock and we see it right off the back. Please head the tags and warnings and understand that this is not going to be a really happy fiction between John and Sherlock. So anyway head tags, if you choose to continue reading, remember this is DARK and John is very very abusive and dark as well. Updates will be spaced, or whenever I feel the next chapter is just about perfect. Enjoy!

“Sherlock!” John yelled. “You little shit! Get your arse over here now!” He was extremely angry with his Omega and he was going to punish the younger man. When Sherlock didn’t appear right away, it only added fuel to John’s rage. “If you’re not out here in ten seconds boy, then I promise your punishment will be that much worse! You worthless Omega shit!” He knew where Sherlock was hiding, and knew that he could easily access the room. Still after ten seconds passed and Sherlock had yet to come crawling from his hiding space, John growled out in frustration. “That’s it! I warned you, you little shit! Now I’m coming to get you and whatever happens is your own damn fault!” John stormed towards Sherlock’s room, knowing that was where the younger man was hiding. Once he reached the door, he grabbed the knob, and with a simple twist the door was opened. John used the key he had made for the locks and locked the door, trapping Sherlock in the room with him. He smelled the air and could smell the buckets of fear that were coming from the room. “Now Sherlock, get your arse over here now. Do it and I may reduce some of your punishment, Omega trash.” His Alpha blue eyes scanned the room, looking for signs as to where Sherlock was hiding.

            A mop of black hair slowly made its way from the closet and quickly scampered in front of John. Sherlock was quick to kneel, keeping his head down, and placing his hands on his thighs. He knew that he had made John made, and trying to act like the problem was going to go away was foolish. Sherlock never deduced that John could be such a cruel man, but he was in too deep with John to change anything. John was his Alpha, and when they first courted, the man was incredible. Now Sherlock feared the Alpha, and feared what he would do when he was in these moods. Sherlock took a deep breath to steady himself. “John…” Smack! The hit had his body laying across the floor and his head bouncing off of the wood. Sherlock held his cheek and quickly turned to look at John. His green-blue eyes held so much fear for the Alpha, and a whimper escaped his mouth when he felt the bond bite pulse.

            “Don’t you fucking speak unless spoken to you little whore!” John yelled. He entangled his finger’s in his Omega’s hair and dragged Sherlock to the bed. “I warned you to get your arse out to the living room and you decided to hide. Now Omega bitch, I am going to punish the hell out of you.” He threw Sherlock on the bed and watched as the Omega bounced.

            Sherlock could feel the tears running down his face, and quickly turned to watch John approaching the bed. He knew he shouldn’t speak, but he couldn’t stop himself. “Please John. Think about what you are doing. Aaah!” Sherlock yelped as John grabbed hold of his ankle and pulled him down. Sherlock wanted the old John back, the caring John, not this John. He couldn’t even recall when this John had taken over. Sherlock bit his lip to keep from speaking again.

            John began to tie Sherlock’s ankle down to the bed, making sure there was enough slack so he could adjust Sherlock’s body to his pleasure. John quickly forced Sherlock to flip over on his stomach, before working on tying his arms behind the Omega’s back. “You are such a little slut aren’t you Sherlock. Trying to put out for all the Alpha’s of New Scotland Yard, especially Lestrade.” He made sure to tighten the rope around Sherlock’s wrist, listening to him whine out in pain. “Only when we get home and I want to cuddle my Omega, he runs and hides like a little bitch? Did you forget that you are my Omega?” He grabbed the bond bite and began to massage the bite. John smiled as he listened to Sherlock moan and whimper at the same time. “You put out for every Alpha, but your own Alpha. That’s what whore’s do Sherlock. Are you a whore?”

            Sherlock felt the tears stinging his eyes and tried to stop the noises from leaving his mouth. “I ran because I smelled your fury. It filled the cab and I knew you were going to hurt me. Please, I’m sorry I said Lestrade smelled nice.” Sherlock knew that John wanted him to plea, and if it lessened his punishment, then he would do it. “Alpha, I am deeply sorry. I wasn’t trying to be a whore.” The words tasted like poison upon his lips, and he shook his head. He wanted his old Alpha, the John that cared about Sherlock, that stroked his face instead of using it as a punching bag. Yet John was clever, more so than Sherlock originally gave him credit for. Sherlock knew that John would make sure any hits that were going to be visible never bruised, and the more vicious marks were well hidden. “Please, I want the old John back.” His voice was broken and barely above a whisper. Another yelp escaped his mouth as he felt John moving his wrists further up his back and tying them off on his collar. Sherlock hated the collar, for it was a sign of dominance over an Omega, and the old John never made him wear one. This John, this dark hurtful John made sure that Sherlock wore a collar at all times. He thought the strain was going to cause his shoulder’s to pop out of their socket. Sherlock tried to keep his mouth closed when he felt something being placed against mouth. The pressure was becoming greater and he knew that opening his mouth was a better option. Slowly Sherlock forced his lips apart, and felt as the ball was forced in.

            John quickly secured the ball gag to the back of Sherlock’s head, studying how amazing the Omega looked. “At least you were smart enough to strip when we got home. Just remember as I’m punishing you Sherlock, it could have been different. Remember that if you came out to the living room when I first called you, it would have been a few swats to the arse and then a good fucking over the couch. But you had to be stubborn, so it’s going to be more.” He smiled as he listened to Sherlock whimper behind the gag, loving every second of it. John took a few minutes to admire the scares that he had left over the years on Sherlock’s back, how beautiful the young Omega still was, all of it sent blood rushing to his member. “Spread your legs whore.” John watched as Sherlock obeyed him, spreading his long legs as far as he could. “Good brat. You are learning to take your punishments very well. So I’m going to lessen your punishment Sherlock because you are being so submissive right now. Does that sound good, pet?”

            Sherlock could feel the tears running down his as he listened to John talk. He tried to think of happier times when he and John were courting each other, how John treated him with so much love and respect. Now there was still signs that John was there, but this cruel John seemed to dominate more. He shook his head up and down, understanding what the Alpha was saying, thankful that at least he knew well enough to act submissive once the Alpha entered his room. Sherlock’s mind did wonder if he could get the old John back if he got pregnant, though it was not what Sherlock wanted. A whimper escaped from behind the gag as he felt John’s hands stroking his skin, and applying pressure to his shoulders. Sherlock could already see in his mind that John was going to hurt him severely, and after it all was going to rape him. _No, it’s not rape because he is your Alpha._ Sherlock’s mind quickly cut in. Then the old John would slip back, telling Sherlock how sorry he was that he didn’t want to hurt him, that he didn’t know what had happened. Sherlock would cry in John’s arms and pretend that it would get better, even though in a small part of his heart, he knew it was only an act. He should have ran when John first started to change, but now it was too late. The bond bite sealed the deal, and his family was so proud of him for finding an Alpha like John. He couldn’t disappoint them again, and Mycroft threw a wonderful celebration to celebrate the bond. No one was coming to help him. Sherlock could not stop his body from flinching as he listened to John removing his belt. He prayed that it would only be the leather to make contact with his skin, not the buckle.

             John wrapped the belt around his right hand, making sure that the buckle hung. He wanted to cause Sherlock pain, for Sherlock was his and no one else’s. The former army doctor didn’t want his Omega putting out for other Alpha’s and acting like a normal Omega whore. Visions danced across his memories, and he quickly shook them off, for he did not need to be distracted while punishing Sherlock. “Let this sink into your thick head Sherlock. You are my Omega. You acting like a slut in public reflects poorly on me, and I will not tolerate that. Maybe you’ll start behaving better if you get pregnant your next heat. But for now, you will take everything I give you and when the gag is removed, you will properly thank me and apologize for acting like a little slut.”

            His words hurt and cut deeper than anything John could do. Sherlock shook his head as best as he could, aware that the little movements pulled at the rope attached to his wrists. Sherlock needed to relax his body, make any punishment that John delivered to him less painful. The sooner this was over; the sooner he could pretend that the caring John was back. Sherlock shivered when John’s hand left him, and braced himself in his mind for the pain that was to follow. Time seemed to stand still, and then he heard the sound of something slicing through the air. “MMMMPH!” Sherlock screamed behind the gag. The cold hard steel of the buckle landed on the small of his back, splitting the skin. He could feel the blood rushing to the surface, and began to breath heavily. Sherlock knew that John was extremely pissed with him, and there was nothing he could to appease John. He barely had time to brace himself before the next strike came across ass, landing on his sensitive hole. The blow caused him the pull hard on his restraints, choking him and feeling like he dislocated his shoulder’s at the same time. The next blows that followed were calculated, each one spread out, and every other one meant to draw blood. When the blows stopped coming, Sherlock’s body felt completely numb, and he could feel the blood that was spilling out from the opened wounds. His breathing had become ragged and heavy, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. Yet Sherlock knew that John was not done with him yet.

            “You took that so well my little Omega.” John purred out. He gently rubbed one of the marks, listening to Sherlock whine out behind the gag. “I’ve decided that since you’ve been behaving so well, I’m going to let some of your discretions slide. But we are still not through with your punishment.” He walked away from the bed and left the room for a few minutes. With what he had planned, he needed to grab a few devices from his room. When John reentered Sherlock’s room, he smiled, for he saw that his pet had not moved. “Good boy for not moving. Now this part of your punishment is frustration.” John spoke as he walked to the bed. He placed the items down on the bed, and began to stroke at Sherlock’s abused hole. John smiled as he made sure to place a few good hits there. He wanted to teach his Omega that his hole was only for John’s use and that was it. “Turn over love.”

            Sherlock didn’t want to move, but the caring voice John was using made him turn over. It was a mistake as he felt a burning fire go through his body. He knew what John wanted, so he kept his legs spread opened and even bent them to give John better access to his hole. Sherlock cast his eyes down, knowing that John would want him to watch. Laying on his back though was extremely painful, for his arms were being crushed and strained further, and the opened wounds and marks on his backside stung.

            “You cause me so much frustration Sherlock.” John hummed out as he slowly got on the bed. He rubbed the inner right thigh of the Omega. He loved the whimpering coming from behind the ball gag, and felt more blood rushing to his member. John hated to have to control himself, but he needed to punish his Omega first. He reached over Sherlock’s shaking body and grabbed the first toy he need. John held the metal cock cage up and showed Sherlock, loving the worry that was in the young Omega’s eyes. “You can see it comes with a urethral plug, so this should make this punishment all the more interesting.” John set to work with the cage, making sure that everything fit nicely, and making sure the plug went in with no problem. After a few minutes, he had Sherlock locked in the cage. “Perfect. Now turn back over, pet. Knees under your chest and keep your legs spread.”

            The sensation was strange and unusual for him. Never before had John locked him in a cage before, and Sherlock knew that he was in severe trouble. Painfully, Sherlock slowly worked on turning himself back over, aware that every little movement caused him great pain. After a few minutes, Sherlock was turned over once again, head resting on a pillow, legs under his chest, and his ass presented high for John. In Sherlock’s heart, he hoped that showing he would offer no resistance to John, would bring his John back. Sherlock yelped as he felt John’s hand start to massage his ass.

            “Such a good boy you’re being now. It amazes me why you make me hurt you so much before you decide to behave.” John purred out. He grabbed a tube of lube, popped the cap, and began to work the liquid in around Sherlock’s hole. “I am beginning to think that my little Omega likes being punished. Do you like being punished slut?” John smiled as he watched Sherlock slowly shake his head no. “So you don’t like being punished. Then why do you act like a little Omega whore, acting like you want any Alpha to knot you when you have me?” He slapped Sherlock across one of the marks, listening as the Omega whined out. “I want an explanation after your punishment is over.” John reached over and picked up the dildo that he brought in the room. He slowly worked it into Sherlock’s tight hole, making sure to twist and turn the device so that Sherlock was whining out in pain and pleasure.

            Sherlock hated the device that John was placing in him, and hated that his natural instincts were trying to give over. After what felt like forever to Sherlock, he felt the toy was no longer being pushed into him. Sherlock thought John was done, but a high pitch yelp escaped his mouth when he felt the toy start to move and twist its own, and one part of the toy was hitting his prostate. Sherlock now understood what John meant by frustration, for he could already deduce that the toy was going to keep hitting his prostate, but Sherlock would not be able to release. He moaned out in pain and pleasure. He watched as John’s silhouette walked in front of his face. Sherlock leaned into John’s hand when it was offered to him.

            “Stay like this until I return from the pub, pet.” John cooed out. He ran his thumb under Sherlock’s left eye to wipe away the fresh tears that were running down Sherlock’s face. “I’m only getting a few drinks love, and then I’ll return. After which, I’ll decide if you’ve been punished enough. Give me a good explanation about why you act like such a little slut in public and I promise to take excellent care of you.” He got up and walked away, closing Sherlock’s door behind him.

            The words cut deep into Sherlock, knowing that John was doing it to mess with him psychologically, but they still hurt. He wasn’t a whore or a slut, he was very faithful to John, but had said the wrong thing to Lestrade. Sherlock wished he understood what put John into these abusive moods, so he could help his Alpha, but he just couldn’t. Sherlock gasped out as he felt the toy in in move and inflate like a knot, while making sure to rub over his prostate.

            Time seemed to pass so slowly, and then the sound of his bedroom door opening caught his attention. Sherlock slowly turned his head, happy to see that John had returned to release him from his bindings, yet something was off. The smell, it was Alpha, but not John. The figure moved closer to Sherlock and quickly stroked their fingers through his hair. He tried to pull his head away, but all it did was set ablaze a new pain in his shoulders. Sherlock forgot that his hands were tied tightly behind his back and that they were attached to his collar. He whimpered out as he thought about what John would do if he smelled that another Alpha in Sherlock’s room.

            “Seems your Alpha has got you all nice and tied up doesn’t he little lamb.” The voice mocked out. “Foolish Alpha to leave such a pretty young thing all by himself. Even more foolish to forget to lock the door behind him. Any Alpha could walk in and take you.”

            The voice struck something in him, for he realized he recognized the voice. Sherlock shook his head, for there was no way that he could be there. The Alpha was supposed to be locked away, and Sherlock wanted to argue, but the gag made it impossible. He hissed out behind the gag when he felt a prick of the needle pierce his skin. Somewhere in Sherlock’s mind, he knew that the Alpha was going to take him, and he hoped that John would save him.


End file.
